Year X810
by Rhaine Bows
Summary: Seventeen years after the Fairy Tail's battle with Acnologia and Zeref, the guild is back to...well, more than normal. The guild has changed a lot and the family just got bigger and rowdier, especially with the salmon-haired teenage girl trying to burn the guild.


…

 **Author's note:** Since I saw the gift from God—the face of Natsu and Lucy's daughter, and Gray and Juvia's son, draw by Hiro Mashima. I was so blessed that day so I write a story of which is about the next generation. My ship is sailing here, you see. Please enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild, Year X810 (17 years after the battle)**_

"Ah—shi—stay away from me you ugly monsters—whaaaaaaa—I'm dead." The salmon haired teenager gnashed her teeth, "I'm never playing this stupid game." Luna threw the device away from her before she could burn it into ashes.

 _Luna Heartfilia Dragneel is daughter of the infamous fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel and the award-winning writer and celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia. She got the spiky salmon-colored hair of his father as well as his magic; she got the soft feature of her mother and her eyes too._

"Is that a smoke?" The blue haired man raised his brow at the sight of the playing device on the table. "Uh, nope." She whistled, and Ace looked at her with his deadpanned eyes. "You suck at games and you're good at destroying everything. Great."

 _Ace Lockser Fullbuster is the son of the ice mage – demon slayer who's known for his stripping habits all over the town, Gray Fullbuster and the water mage who's known for her mania towards his father, Juvia Lockser. He got that oceanic color of his hair, a mixture of his parents' hair color and the eyes of her mother._

Luna's vein popped from her forehead when she heard Ace's comment. "What did you say?!"

"Ace believe that he is better than you." Ace blankly said in a first person manner, speaking most of the time like her mother. Although he's somehow trying not to speak in that way. He was reaching for the device to cool it so before Luna could retort, she notice what he was doing, "What are you doing, you're going to freeze the device."

Ace slightly smirked, "No, Ace is cooling it off before someone like Aunt Lucy notice that you almost destroy this." Luna sweat dropped upon hearing him, "Don't tell mom about this!"

"Yea. Whatever. How did you even lose at level one?" He sighed, finishing what he's doing. Although Ace speaks like her mother habitually, he also give insulting retorts just like his father. "Yeah, yeah, I know that I suck at games but I'm good in fighting!" Her head turns left and right, stopped when she found someone she was looking for, "Hey, Talia! Let's fight!" she grinned at the blue hair mage who was currently talking with her twin brother, Tallum.

 _Talia McGarden Redfox is the daughter of the brusque metal dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox and the lenient script mage, Levy McGarden. She is the twin sister of Tallum McGarden Redfox. The twins got their hair color from their mother as well as her soft features._

Tallum smiled as he watches his twin sister get up the table and walk towards Luna. "They're so lively."

Talia did some warm up as she head towards the grinning fire mage, "Let's see how my metal looks good on your face." Her lips turned upward, grinning like her father.

"I got a new technique from dad, I'll let you feel this fist!" Luna smirked with her blazing fist. The two ran toward each other and charged, smiling.

"They're at it again, huh?" Tallum turned to the white haired mage smiling, "That's right! One on one! Be a man!" She cheered at them as she sat on the bar, crossing her legs afterwards.

"They're not a man, Eden-san." Teru said, "Fighting is manly!" Eden proudly said, crossing her arms against her chest.

 _Eden Strauss is the daughter of Elfman Strauss and Evergreen. Her complexion and hair color comes from his father while she got her features from her mother._

This is what happen in the guild every time their parents are away from missions and errands. Luna and Talia are always fighting, training themselves at fights. They are good friends just like their mothers but usually fight like their fathers. Eden is always a spectator and does not stop them so Tallum has the job to always make sure that the two won't hurt each other too much; he is the third in command to stop them when things unexpectedly turned into something like, maybe, destroying the guild. Who knows. Usually it's him and Ace stopping them but when Ace moves, he kinds of fights with them too. So Ace is the second in command slash the first person to get punched by Redd.

"How 'bout this!" Luna swing her right fist towards Talia, only to be blocked by her left arm. "How about that, hah. Take this!" She grinned as she swings her right foot towards Luna's face but the fire mage moved backwards before the hit comes. Luna laughed at her friend's attempt, "That's because you're too short to reach me!" she continues laughing which made Talia glared at her.

"There's your insult." Ace watches them with his chin on his palm, he commented before taking a sip on his cold drink, "Gah. This isn't too cool." He used his magic, only to freeze the whole glass. "Ha! See who's good at freezing things." A vein popped from the blue-haired mage, "Why don't you focus on your fight so you won't get hit, pinky." Before Luna could respond, Talia yelled,

"Don't look away or else you'll get this!" Her left arm turns into metal, heading to the pink-haired face, smacking it. "Ack!" Luna was silence for a second before she got back to face the metal mage again with a grin, "Is that only what you got?" She stepped back, breathing in, getting ready for her attack. Watching this, Teru stood and ran towards her sister who got no idea what Luna was doing, "That's why your brain is full of air, you keep inhaling them—SIS! she was stopped when she was tackled by Tallum but unfortunately,

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The twins turned black, literally. Ace's frozen drink melts and turns into hot water ready for coffee, Eden was clapping her hands until she noticed the edge of her hair was burning so she's literally screaming and tables were set on fire, and other laughs at them.

Ace heads toward them with a dark look on his face, Talia grinned, warming up for the second time, and there is Tallum panicking.

"What is this?!"

"…"

"Redd! You're here!"

* * *

Author's note: So, that's the first chapter. Thank you for reading this and please review. Since I don't have any reference for Erza and Jellal's child would be, I will do my best.


End file.
